


Дрянной кофе

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	

Дин ненавидит утро после попойки. Дело даже не в похмелье или головной боли, мучающей потом полдня. Самое гнусное именно пробуждение. Только что ты в тягучем небытие, где ничто не беспокоит, и вот приходишь в себя и, даже не открывая глаз, понимаешь, что жизнь дерьмо. Потому что горло пересохло до самого желудка, и вверх, царапая, ползет тошнота. А еще на грудь давит, и кто-то дышит в плечо. Дин морщится: надо же было так нажраться, чтобы позволить девице остаться на ночь! Интересно, блондинка или брюнетка? Дин приоткрывает правый глаз. Фух, слава Богу, всего лишь Сэм! Давненько они не напивались вдвоем. Взгляд ползет ниже, и Дин, дернувшись, падает с кровати.

Сэм голый.

Все чувства разом отключаются, даже тошнота проходит, зато лавиной накрывают воспоминания. Вот он ерошит вихры брата, а тот в ответ скользит горячей ладонью по бедру. Сэм наваливается на него, целуя, и дыхания не хватает даже на «сучку». А потом Дин сжимает потные бедра, и ему так горячо, так тесно и так классно, что можно сдохнуть от счастья.

Дин, не отрываясь, смотрит на Сэма и хватает ртом воздух. Он трахнул собственного брата! Это… это же… И Дин никак не может вспомнить это слово, но точно знает, что оно мерзкое. Он судорожно натягивает джинсы, рубашку и, подхватив куртку, вываливается из номера.

Он приходит в себя у придорожной забегаловки. И в руке уже стаканчик с кофе. Весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову, а они все еще продают гребаный кофе! Но самое странное, когда ужас немного отпускает, Дин даже чувствует облегчение. Он слишком хорошо знает Сэма, чтобы не видеть всех этих знаков, безмолвных намеков на сексуальный интерес. И слишком хорошо знает себя, чтобы понять, как неправильно реагирует на все это. Он словно бы отражает эмоции Сэма и тоже скользит взглядом по обнаженной груди, когда брат выходит из душа. И задерживает любые прикосновения, почти превращая в ласку – тоже. И от осознания того, что он должен вести себя иначе, и от того, что Сэм тоже это понимает, Дина каждый раз окатывает страхом. А теперь... теперь все случилось, и можно больше не бояться сделать что-то непоправимое. Разбираться с последствиями всегда проще, чем ждать и бояться, какими они будут.  
Боковым зрением Дин ловит движение и чуть поворачивает голову.

Сэм стоит на другой стороне улицы. Взъерошенный, помятый и с совершенно потерянным взглядом – младший брат во всей красе.

Дин сейчас наверное должен взбеситься. Или впечататься головой в стену. Или расплакаться от умиления. Но он знает, что и теперь реагирует неправильно: смотрит на Сэма и кивает в сторону кафешки. Отпивает из стакана, пока брат переходит дорогу.

Нет, мир, определенно, остался на месте – в забегаловках все так же варят дрянной кофе.


End file.
